soulcalibur_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare
Nightmare (ナイトメア, Naitomea) is the main antagonist of the Soul series. He made his debut in Soulcalibur. He is the living incarnation of the cursed sword, Soul Edge, the objective of most other characters in the story. Nightmare has been present in one form or another in most games after Soulcalibur, appearing in Soulcalibur II,'' Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition, Soulcalibur Legends (as an unplayable boss), Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, and Soulcalibur V. The Nightmare appearing in ''Soulcalibur V is a new being. Soul Edge possessed the body of a swordsman and plots behind the scenes under the alias "Graf Dumas" as he plans to resurrect the full power of Soul Edge. Nightmare has been portrayed in the games as a violent and ruthless creature, constantly in search of souls to restore Soul Edge. He looks down on humans, considering them "pathetic" and "foolish", having no mercy for others, even to those who serve him, as shown in his Tales of Souls path where he considers killing his loyal servant Tira. What lies in his soul is Damnation and Destruction. In Soulcalibur V's ''promotional material he is referred to as '''The Symbol of Destruction'. Appearance True to his nickname, Nightmare appears as a dark figure covered in dark blue armor that covers most of his body. His prominent feature is his right arm, which has been twisted and transformed into a large three-digit claw whose flesh overlaps his entire right arm and shoulder. He is depicted with Soul Edge in his left hand, symbolizing his polarity with Siegfried. Over the years, his appearance has progressively grown more and more demonic, as influenced by the state of Soul Edge himself. During the events of Soul Calibur, he was simply a suit of armor with a giant arm and horned helmet. In Soul Calibur II, Nightmare's armor changes design, now sporting long red hair from the back with bat wing-like ornaments on the sides replacing the horn. With a body to call his own at last, Nightmare returned to a suit similar to his original Soul Calibur variant, although slightly re-vamped, in Soulcalibur III, with the claw having stretched over his chest plate, possessing a rudimentary jaw lined with sharp teeth both on his shoulder and chest. As of Soulcalibur IV, Nightmare seems to have degraded into a body of dark energy. What was once flesh has now fully transformed into a compound of metal and bone. The mouth covering the chestplate from before has split open around his entire waist, connecting the legs and torso with a torrent of evil energy. The armor appears fused to his claw and much more metallic in appearance. No longer using Siegfried, the alternate costumes are much more severe in mutation. His alternate outfit in Soul Calibur IV displays traits similar to Night Terror. Following the destruction of the original Nightmare, Soul Edge obtains a new host in Soulcalibur V, resulting in the rise of a new Nightmare. His design returns to a more traditional look best likened to his appearance in Soul Calibur II. He retains the long horn on his helmet from his other designs, and both the horn and parts of his arm display a menacing orange glow. Despite having a new host, he retains his fighting style from past games. Soul Edge, like Nightmare himself, has also reverted to a design more like its appearance in earlier titles, despite having a different official design for the game. In Legendary Souls, the SCIV version of Nightmare appears as one of the opponents, albeit the dark energy and smoke being replaced with flames, resembling Inferno to an extent. In the spinoff Soulcalibur Legends, Nightmare's appearance is taken from Soulcalibur III but it noticeably more demonic, with his grieves having developed talons and his right leg having taken on the form of a large jaw, similar to his right shoulder. History Soul Edge Even though Nightmare originally debuted in Soulcalibur, there was a "prototype" of his character in Soul Edge. In the home version, an extra character named Siegfried! was added as an unlockable character. Siegfried! was an alternate version of normal Siegfried taken from his no-input ending, in which he is consumed by Soul Edge. This early version was very different from the current Nightmare, havin crimson-red armor and a more flesh-like design with no mutated Nightmare Arm. He has no story nor ending, and only used Siegfried's Soul Edge without effects. Oddly, he uses the same voice actor as Siegfried. Soulcalibur In Soulcalibur, the concept was expanded and turned into an official character, though with changes to the design. His red armour was changed to a dark blue armor and its design turned more metallic instead of fleshy. This was also the first appearance of the Nightmare Arm. Siegfried's body was slowly being mutated by the sword's terrible power, causing his right arm to morph into a hideous claw. Despite the Nightmare Arm only having three large fingers, it didn't seem to hinder his combat abilities at all. He now wields his own version of Soul Edge, sporting a single eye on its blade, something that would become the trademark of the various versions of the weapon, and the creations made from it, such as Charade. Nightmare was a starting character whose style resembled Siegfried's former moveset. Siegfried was later added to the cast as a time-release character and inherited the same style with minor changes. Nightmare's profile on the game explained how Siegfried obtained Soul Edge after a fierce fight against its former owner, the dread pirate Cervantes de Leon and the fiery demon that spawned within it afterward, Inferno. After that, the sword spoke to him, promising the resurrection of his dead father if he helped it gather souls. Unaware that it was a trick to restore the sword's power, Siegfried agreed and started a killing spree which eventually made him weak to Soul Edge's will. Nightmare was born soon after. Soulcalibur II Nightmare's incarnation in Soulcalibur II remains mostly the same, with minor upgrades to his fighting style, mainly on his stance. As his and other character's profiles explain, he formed a group with Astaroth, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine and Aeon Calcos (the Lizardman) in an attempt to speed the gathering of souls and restoration of the sword's power. But during the ritual to restore Soul Edge, Castle Osthreinsburg was assaulted by Kilik, Maxi, and Chai Xianghua. With his allies either defeated or missing, Nightmare confronted Kilik and Xianghua and was ultimately defeated, later falling into the collapsing void where they fought. After waking up, Siegfried, apparently free, regained his senses and tried to distance himself from the world to atone for the sins he committed as Nightmare. But the sword slowly regained control over the young man and eventually Nightmare resurfaced to start another massacre on Europe. In this game, Nightmare is a starting character, while Siegfried turned into a third costume option for him. In his second costume option, it can be seen that most of the right side of Siegfried's chest has been corrupted in a similar manner to his arm, and his right eye has changed to a golden color. Soulcalibur III Before the events of Soulcalibur III, Nightmare met with Raphael in the Ostrheinsburg Chapel and defeated him. As he stepped forward to kill the man and harvest his soul, Siegfried's mind started to struggle with Soul Edge for freedom. Raphael, watching as Nightmare stood motionless as a result of the mind struggle, released an attack and pierced Soul Edge's eye. This allowed Siegfried to reclaim his body and also released the holy blade Soul Calibur from within Soul Edge. In a state of temporary sanity, Siegfried then drove the holy sword into the cursed Soul Edge and sealed both together, nullifying both powers. However, the will of Soul Edge escaped the sword and entered the dark blue armor that Siegfried quickly discarded after reclaiming his body. Eventually, the mysterious immortal Zasalamel found the armor and created a new body for the immobile Soul Edge out of the countless evil souls haunting Ostrheinsburg. This new Nightmare restarted his reign of terror in search of Siegfried and the rest of Soul Edge, as well as a new host to escape into, as the new body was heavily unstable. In gameplay, Nightmare's original fighting style was split between him and Siegfried, now two individual characters. Whilst Siegfried's style replicates the previous games when he was Nightmare, the new Nightmare was given a rather different playstyle, one that was far more brutal, powerful, and barbaric than he was previously. His speed is also much faster, now capable of matching nimble characters such as Kilik and Mitsurugi. He also gained an individual story, since it was the first time he wasn't using another character's body as a host. Nightmare, alongside Siegfried, remain starting characters and two of the main characters in which the Tales of Souls revolves around, as every character searches for rumors and traces of either one of them. They also possess their own event around the last chapters of the story, where both have a short duel, where the player later confronts the winner. His fighting style and weapon selection is available to use in the Character Creation mode under the name "Soul of Nightmare" to characters created under the Barbarian class after achieving level 30 in Chronicles of the Sword, or playing 50 matches in anything else (e.g Soul Arena). Soulcalibur IV Nightmare appears once again in Soulcalibur IV. By this time, Nightmare's entire body had been twisted by the power of Soul Edge completely and utterly. As the storyline of this game begins, Nightmare and Siegfried found each other once more at the Lost Cathedral. Soul Edge was freed from the Soul Embrace because of the secret art performed by Zasalamel. Nightmare took the evil sword as Siegfried became the new wielder of Soul Calibur. Then the two fought, the clashing of their swords gradually destroyed the cathedral, ripping both Nightmare and Siegfried apart only to be repaired by their swords after falling into a warp created by their duel. Conveniently, both Nightmare and Soul Edge landed in Ostrheinsburg. Waves caused by the clash of the two swords awakened the fragments of Soul Edge that were scattered all over the world. The fragments were pulled into Soul Edge and all were consumed, restoring the blade to its whole form. As Nightmare seeded roots into the land, Ostrheinsburg soon became a cursed city that Nightmare would utilize to devour souls. The Azure Knight then prepared for his final battle against the wielder of Soul Calibur. The storylines involving Algol feature Algol, the ancient king, whose will was strong enough to totally resist Soul Edge's power and who also created Soul Calibur in case Soul Edge ever needed to be destroyed, builds himself imitations of both soul swords wielding them simultaneously as he plots his resurrection and returns to his post as king. He gains the real Soul Edge and Soul Calibur by defeating Nightmare and Siegfried respectively. Soulcalibur V After its destruction by Soul Calibur, Soul Edge was shattered, its fragments scattered across the world. However, minions still loyal to the cursed sword managed to track down the shards, and reassembled as much of the sword as they could. Eventually, it regained consciousness and possesed a new host. Five years later, Soul Edge was reborn. Unlike the Azure Knight who had swept through Europe as a genocidal monster, this "new Nightmare" preferred subterfuge and diplomacy. He assumed the name Dumas, and became part of the inner circle of Emperor Rudolf II of the Holy Roman Empire. He became the Graf, or Count, of the Kingdom of Hungary. From this position he would sent his servants to regain the missing Soul Edge fragments while organizing purges against innocents he deemed "malfested" in order to harvest souls to bolster his strength. In 1607, Graf Dumas manipulates Patroklos into slaughtering "malfested" by claiming to help him search for his missing sister, Pyrrha. Eventually, Patroklos violently leaves his service and flees. Later, after reuniting with his sister, he encounters Dumas, who has reached his full power and reveals himself as Nightmare. He attacks Partroklos but is stopped by Pyrrha, who becomes truly malfested. With his power restored, Nightmare and his corrupted followers cause war throughout Central Europe. At Castle Denevér, he is defeated and killed by Z.W.E.I., and Pyrrha becomes the new host of Soul Edge. Pyrrha is then defeated by Patroklos, and in the end both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are sealed back inside Astral Chaos. Graf Dumas Soul Edge controls the host by having imprinted his own memories into him. He has forged a new personality and past out of the selected memories of the sword, which appears to account for him using Nightmare/Siegfried's old style. Dumas really desires is to devote his soul entirely to the sword regardless of his well-being, and mentions he overwhelms his body beyond its own limits while using the sword's power. Endings Soulcalibur The time had come... with countless souls stolen from brave warriors, the evil sword now transformed into an apparition of his father. Frederick: Siegfried, my dear son... Siegfried: F...Father...! Frederick: Pierce me with this sword. Siegfried: What!? Frederick: I'm nothing more than an illusion. Reflect back upon your sins and repent. Standing before his father's grave, he whispered to himself, "Is redemption possible?" And so he embarked upon a journey with atonement as his cross to bear, embracing within his heart the last wishes of his father. Soulcalibur II "Resist the evil presence!" The dormant soul within him awakened. Sanity regained, he took his sword in hand and vowed to never sleep again as he wandered the lands. Eventually, he came upon a crevasse that ran deep into the earth and cast the sword into its dark abyss. He then destroyed the path leading to the chasm and became its guardian for eternity. . . Soulcalibur III "It's nearby! Don't leave your post!" a general says to one of his soldiers. Nightmare can be seen on the very top of the castle, watching over everything. No Input Ending: Nightmare jumps down and kills all of the guards with little effort. Input Ending: Nightmare leaps into the air and comes crashing down. As he falls, he transforms into Night Terror. Night Terror destroys a statue and then flies away, sparing the terrified guards' lives. Soulcalibur IV He drops Soul Calibur and falls to his knees. Nightmare declares himself a now unstoppable force and unleashes a sea of hellfire, roaring as the flames engulf him, Siegfried, and the area around him. The text-only epilogue reveals this: The flames of the cursed sword furiously burn. The fires of hell will soon engulf the world in despair. Fighting Style Nightmare's main strategies of fighting have remained similar throughout the sequels of Soulcalibur. He features slow, yet somewhat explosive and high-damage attacks. Most recently in Soulcalibur IV, Nightmare becomes infamous for his near endless, fast and powerful combos, occasionally causing opponents to blast up into the air after a strong uppercut slash from his Soul Edge. A main combo move and starter to look out for is the Grim Stride move that he can utilize after several moves in order to get through the defenses of opponents, put pressure on the opponent, or chain together other combos. Yet, another move of his (Soul Wave), surrounds him with small electro-bolts from the ground, can impact the opponent after they strike him with two weak attacks and then send them into the ground. This move also makes him glow as if experiencing Start Dash in an orange-yellowish color. Doesn't sound deadly? It allows many of his moves to become deadly Guard Breaks and have increased power, but this lasts only for a limited amount of time or can be stopped entirely when the opponent hits him successfully. However, many moves (especially Soul Wave) are slow and allow faster characters like Maxi to punish the huge mistake. Nightmare is very lethal when put in the hands of those who know how to utilize his moves with timing. Nightmare has easy-to-learn moves and is considered mid- to high-tier in tournaments. Critical Finish Nightmare exclaims "Watch this!" and punches his foe with his claw, knocking his foe backwards. Then, he uppercuts his foe into the air, he then slams his sword point first into the ground and a ball of energy erupts around his opponent as they scream. Apparently, this move drains their soul into Soul Edge. Critical Edge Nightmare holds his sword up, calls for it, saying "Soul Edge", and does one heavy vertical slash to knock his opponent to the ground while saying "Burn!". The actual slash is delayed while Nightmare holds up his sword for about 1 second. Attacking him while he holds up the sword will cause a Guard Impact and trigger the slash, which deals about a 3rd life bar of damage. If he's not attacked in the meantime, the slash causes more than half life bar damage, however, it can be easily dodged moving horizontally or stepping back and like most critical edges, can be blocked. Also, due to the delay, it can be canceled by grappling the opponent. Weapons * Soul Edge * Soul Edge (Male) * Soul Edge (Phantom) * Claymore * Soul Edge (Nauplius) * Soul Edge (Veiled) * Flamberge * Great Blade * Giant Buster * Steel Paddle * Glam * Requiem * Faust * Soul Edge (Cocoon) * Soul Edge (Larvae) * Soul Edge (Growth) * Soul Edge (Complete) * Soul Edge (Final Form) * Soul Calibur * Galley Oar * Giant Squid * Broken Destiny * Soul Edge (Cleaver) * Balmung * The Ancient (Nightmare) * The Master (Nightmare) * Chrome Blade Soul Edge (Male) Nightmare's weapon in Soulcalibur, Soulcalibur II and Soulcalibur IV and the evil sword that is the center of the game's storyline. Its Weapon Gallery profile in Soulcalibur II states that details on the sword change while rumors of its legend spread on the world. It can change shape, even separating into more than one physical object to accommodate its wielder's fighting style and experience and it also has the power to corrupt and control its wielder's mind, guiding them to commit massacres in order to collect souls for the sword to consume. Its single eye, which was added in the design ever since Soulcalibur, is said to appear enraptured when bathed in blood. Its profile in Soulcalibur IV's official Japanese website states that'' Soul Edge was nothing more than a sword made by human hands in ancient times and it is unknown how many souls it has devoured or possessed, but even now, it's still growing.'' Night Terror has its own version of the Soul Edge labeled "Complete". The reason for this label is that Night Terror is the Soul Edge completed, every fragment and everything made with it has returned, even the Soul Calibur (originally a purified fragment of Soul Edge). This variant of Soul Edge is also the second-player version of Nightmare's Soul Edge in Soulcalibur IV. The Final Form of Soul Edge (not complete), Nightmare's legendary weapon which is also used in his Soulcalibur IV boss battle, appears the same as his 1P version and has a deep red glow. In Soulcalibur IV, there is a version of Soul Edge labeled as "Soul Edge (Nauplius)". This version is the same one Algol and his son are seen holding in the game's opening movie. It is believed that this is the original form of the weapon, shortly after it gained sentience. Soul Edge (Phantom) Nightmare's weapon in Soulcalibur III. It is but a materialization of Nightmare's memories of the original Soul Edge, created from his own body. It has the ability to consume souls, but other than that is just a weaker version of the true Soul Edge. It is created in a similar way to how Charade and Inferno create their own weapons (from their bodies), taking into account that this incarnation of Nightmare is the sword itself. Stages *Ostrheinsburg Castle (SC) *Ostrheinsburg Chapel (SC2) *Lost Cathedral (SC3) *Tower of Remembrance - Encounter (SC4) *Tower of Remembrance - Omen (SCBD) *Denevér Castle: Assault (SC5) Theme Music Soulcalibur *"In The Name of Father" Soulcalibur II *"Raise Thy Sword" Soulcalibur III *"Forsaken Sanctuary" Soulcalibur IV *"Destiny Will Tell" Soul Calibur IV: Broken Destiny *"Destiny Will Tell" Soulcalibur V *"Pavor Nocturnus" Tower Of Lost Souls Details & Skills Nightmare appears in Tower of Lost Souls ascend mode as a difficult boss under the floor "Envoy Of Destruction" a CPU Fighter name Oruks uses his style as a boss under the floor "Iron Sword" TOLS Ascend Mode Boss Floor: Envoy Of Destruction (Floor 59) Partners: Tira & Astaroth Skills On Envoy Of Destruction 1.Shave Damage S 2.Soul Gauge Damage S 3.Soul Gauge Boost S 4.Nullify Ringout S Default Skills 1.Soul Gauge Vamp 2.Auto Unblockable Attack A 3.Shave Damage C Quotes Soulcalibur *''There's no turning back now!'' *''Blood... darkness... come unto me!'' *''I shall reclaim my soul!'' *''My sword, give me strength!'' *''Souls, come unto me!'' *''You ask for more?!'' *''More souls!'' *''my sword, you ask for more...'' *''I'm through with you!'' *''Waaaryah!'' *''Take this!'' *''I'm through with you!'' *''More!'' Soulcalibur II *''Offer your soul!'' *''Taste fear'!''' *''Sword, give me strength!'' *''I will show you a nightmare.'' *''Do you want to die that badly?'' *''There's no turning back.'' *''Massacre!'' *''Bloodbath!'' *''Souls, give me strength!'' *''Souls, come Into me!'' *''My thirst is endless!'' *''I will show you the greatest nightmare''. *''Blood, darkness, come unto me!'' *''I still need more souls!'' *''Hurry, give me the next soul!'' *''Why''?! *''This is it!'' *''This is the end!'' *''Go away!'' *''Sword. give me strength''! *''Soon, I will be revived!'' *''Offer your soul''! *''You gotta be kidding?!'' *''Not yet!'' *''How?!'' *''I've been waiting for this day for too long!'' *''Your insanity ... show it to me!'' *''Yes, this is it!'' *''You're pathetic soul! Die!'' *''This is...'' *''...the end!'' *''Stay'' .... *''..down!'' *''Hows...'' *...This! *''Take''.. *..this! *''Get out of my way''! *''You're mine''! *''There's more!'' *''This is the end!'' *''Come on come on come on!'' *''Go away!'' *''What's the matter?!'' *''Souls!'' *''Come unto me!'' *''Shatter!'' *''More!'' *''Die!'' *''Suffer!'' *''This is it!'' *''Give it up!'' Soulcalibur III *''Give me... your darkness!'' *''You shall become my nourishment!'' *''It doesn't matter... how much you struggle!'' *''I want to see your madness!'' *''This place... shall be... your grave!'' *''I shall share with you... my darkness!'' *''I want to hear... your anguish!'' *''I shall show you... the end of days!'' *''Devastation... for the weak!'' *''I grant death... for the weak!'' *''Receive the punishment... of darkness!'' *''Have a taste of my darkness!'' *''Let fear sink into your soul!'' *''You shall have a taste... of my cursed sword.'' *''Offer your soul!'' *''Souls, give me strength!'' *''Time for a bloodbath!'' *''I thirst... for souls!'' *''You shall taste fear!'' *''Now... give me... give me your soul!'' *''Drown in the cesspool... of darkness.'' *''Death! I want to taste more deaths!'' *''Gather before me, darkness of the abyss!'' *''Become... a part of this nightmare.'' *''Offer your soul to darkness!'' *''There is no end to this nightmare!'' *''None of you... have any reason to live!'' *''What sweet sounds... of death.'' *''More... my thirst continues.'' *''Only devastation remains in the future.'' *''I shall cover the entire world... in darkness.'' *''Offer yourself... to the unending darkness!'' *''Let darkness take you!'' *''He he... Yes, I can see your darkness.'' *''None of you... can defeat this nightmare!'' *''I shall show you... the greatest... nightmare!'' *''Blood, darkness... come unto me!'' *''Souls, come unto me!'' *''More, I need more souls!'' *''Uuu...Ugaaaagh!'' *''Grrr...'' *''Where... where's the next soul?!'' *''Giiii...'' *''My resurrection... draws near.'' *''Do not delude yourself, wretched human!'' *''You deserve nothing less...than the destruction of your soul!'' *''What is the meaning of this, wretched servant!'' *''Know your place! There will be no next time.'' *''Do you really think you can stop me?'' *''This will only serve to anger me.'' *''Fool! Do you really want to die that badly?'' *''I shall kill you with my own hands.'' *''Who do you think you are speaking to?!'' *''Humph...a pathetic trick.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haah!'' *''You are my first sacrifice!'' *''The time is ripe. You shall become part of me.'' *''This time, I shall take my body back!'' *''You cannot run away from me!'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha! You exist only to become my sustenance!'' *''That's the best you can do?...How weak.'' *''Ohhhhh.'' *''Heheh...Ha ha ha ha! Power flows through me!'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''Gaaaaah!'' *''Sieg...fried.'' *''Damn you...Damn...you!'' *''You will pay...for what you've done!'' *''You will never run away from your sin! You have no right to live! It is a sin for you to be alive!'' *''Remember the life you once led. Remember the souls you took!'' *''Gu ha ha ha ha! Huh?'' *''Outta the way!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''Time to die!'' *''Bow before me!'' *''Nowhere to run!'' *''Take this!'' *''Struggle, fool!'' *''Worship me!'' *''Cower in fear!'' *''I'll burn you alive!'' *''Darkness.. take you!'' *''This is... the end!'' *''Disappear, you cur!'' *''Damn... this is ridiculous.'' Soulcalibur IV * Show me the madness that lies within! *''Can you see the darkness of the abyss?'' *''Become a part of the nightmare!'' *''Darkness, give me darkness!'' *''The end is near.'' *''Blood, Darkness, Come unto me.'' *''The nightmare will never end.'' *''Become part of my darkness.'' *''Drown in the cesspool of darkness.'' *''Burn, in darkness!'' *''With this, you die!'' *''Tremble!'' *''Burn!'' *''Begone!'' *''Don't move!'' *''Perish!'' *''Shatter!'' *''More!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Useless!'' *''Clever!'' *''Die!'' *''Thanks.'' *''No escape!'' *''What's wrong!'' *''More souls!'' *''Feel my wrath!'' *''Go fall, into the abyss!'' *''Give your blood, to me!'' *''Burn, in darkness!'' *''Tremble in fear!'' *''Have a taste of my darkness!'' *''Taste fear!'' *''Watch this!'' *''Decay!'' *''More! I'm still parched!'' *''Tremble in my darkness!'' *''Show me your power!'' --- to Yoda *''Tremble. This is true darkness!'' *''Your meager souls do not satisfy my thirst!'' *''You! I remember you!'' --- to Cervantes *''Your pathetic souls are worthless!'' *''Souls. Give me more souls!'' *''Your souls were rather good.'' *''In the end. You will give into despair!'' *''At last, at last the time has come!'' *''The despicable shackles that have held me all these long years are now destroyed.'' *''None shall be able to stop me!'' *''Burn everything in its path. Listen! Listen to the quickening of darkness!'' *''Tremble! This is true darkness!'' *''Tremble in my darkness!'' *''Your existence is meaningless!'' *''Darkness..... give me DARKNESS!'' Soulcalibur V *''Soul Edge... Burn!'' - spoken during his Critical Edge. *''The Nightmare will devour your soul!'' *''Your madness! How it shines like a beacon!'' *''You cannot defeat me, now or ever!'' - spoken when engaging in battle against Siegfried. *''Fall into...the abyss!'' *''With this... you burn!'' *''Relinquish!'' *''Not Enough!'' *''Spark!'' *''What?'' *''Whats wrong...'' *''My blade...'' *''You're nothing...'' *''Hate!'' *''Damn!'' *''Struggle!'' *''Drown in darkness!'' *''Give me, more power! ''- Spoken when time runs out. *''Behold Soul Edge! A weapon without equal! - spoken after defeating Z.W.E.I. *''Blood! Darkness! I shall drown the world in both! *''Now, Soul Edge! Grant your master his wish!'' *''You only exist so that my sword skewers you!'' *''Ah, your suffering, how it does soothe me.'' *''You still insist on fighting?'' *''Out of my sight, filthy cur!'' *''What?! - spoken when hit by a tremor.'' *''Finally, none are left with the strength to oppose us!'' -spoken after defeating α Patroklos and Elysium. *''You fight like a mewling child.'' *''Pathetic! ''- spoken during Ring Out *''I won't forget this! ''- spoken during Ring Out *''Splendid work as always, Patroklos. Very well done indeed. I am impressed.'' - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''There will be no order as long Soul Edge and those abominations, the malfested, exist''. - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''Ah yes, the malfested that kidnapped your sister''. - spoken in story to Patroklos. *''Search Klausenburg next. My informants suggest you do so''. - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''A man stopped you?'' - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''Z.W.E.I.! Damn that cursed werewolf!'' - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''That man stands in the way of ridding the world of the malfested.'' - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''Get rid of him.'' - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''You just need to kill those I say to kill.'' - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''It seems you are unable to obey my orders''. - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''I've had enough. Leave my sight at once and never return.'' - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''A dog such as you has no business making demands.'' - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''How absurd. You are nothing more than a dog.'' - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''I couldn't care less about what happened to a pathetic dog's family.'' - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''She is probaly already dead in some alley.'' - spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''The azure Nightmare stands before you now!'' -spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''You haven't realized it yet?'' -spoken in story mode to Patroklos. *''So a puppet controlled by a fool intends to stop me? ''-spoken in story mode to Pyrrha. *''Is that all? ''-spoken in story mode to Pyrrha Ω. *''Those I ordered you to kill were nothing but weak and foolish humans like you!'' - Spoken to Patroklos in story mode. *''Scream for me as I end your exsistance!'' -spoken in story mode to Z.W.E.I. *''Your time, is up!'' - Spoken when taunting in battle against Elysium *''You will stand aside, or die like the rest!'' - Spoken when engaging in battle against Elysium *''Your puny esistence ends here! ''- Spoken when engaging in battle against Z.W.E.I. *''What's wrong, puppet? ''- Spoken when performing Grim Lord's Auto da're on Pyrrha Trivia *Much like Astaroth, Nightmare was defeated and destroyed by his nemesis Siegfried at the end of Soulcalibur IV (as Astaroth was destroyed by his respective nemesis, Maxi, as well). He was succeeded by an identical version in Soulcalibur V. *In Nightmare's Story Mode in Soulcalibur IV, Nightmare is accompanied by Tira for most of the time, until he kills her and devours her soul after the fourth stage before he fights Siegfried. *Nightmare's Tales of Souls shows that he doesn't need to eat or drink to survive, as when other characters reach the Grand Labyrinth, they carry food and provisions, but Nightmare goes without. It is strongly implied that he feeds on souls and despair. *In the character creation mode in Soulcalibur III, there are parts from Nightmare's 2P costume from Soulcalibur. These parts are named "Slayer", like "Slayer's Helmet" or "Slayer's Tasset". *Nightmare is nicknamed "The Azure Knight" due to the distinctive dark blue armor he wears. *Interestingly, Nightmare originally had red armor in Soul Blade (as Siegfried!). *Nightmare is the only character in Soulcalibur IV's Story Mode that doesn't respond to the player's character's dialogue, with the exception of Cervantes and Siegfried. For example, in Taki's story, when the player encounters Nightmare, Taki says, "I can't ignore your evil deeds". Nightmare responds with "Tremble in darkness!". He also uses this response with every character. However, when fighting Cervantes, Cervantes shouts "Sword! Return to your master!"; Nightmare responds with "You, I remember you!" There is also a unique dialogue with Siegfried atop the tower; Siegfried states "Let's do this! My unforgivable past!", and Nightmare retorts "In the end, you will give into despair". *In Siegfried's Ending in Edge Master Mode of Soul Blade, in the paragraph where Siegfried turns into Nightmare standing at the top of the mountain, he wields Soul Edge, in the form of two blades. *In early concepts, Nightmare's left arm was mutated into a demonic claw rather than his right arm. This is true with Siegfried! in Soul Edge and some concept art of Nightmare in Soulcalibur. *In Chronicles of the Sword, the player can use Nightmare's weapons and moveset as a level 30 Barbarian, along with Astaroth. *In Soulcalibur Legends (non-canon), Nightmare fights in a similar fashion as Night Terror, as he is able to levitate, and uses many of Night Terror's attacks, such as his beam attack. *In Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur II, Siegfried seems to speak through Nightmare in his winning quotes, such as "I shall reclaim my soul!" or "I'll be restored soon!". That, or Nightmare is referring to collecting all of the shards of Soul Edge, becoming whole. *In all Destined Battles concerning Nightmare in Soulcalibur, his lines do not seem to react to his actual opponent in any way. He is the only character for this to happen. *In Soulcalibur IV, Nightmare seems to be associated with fire, as revealed in his introduction sequence, as a "fiery" aura surrounds him in some scenes. Furthermore, many of his lines involve a variation of the word "burn". This is in contrast to Siegfried, who is associated with ice. *Many variations of his helmet are available as DLC in Soulcalibur IV. *It was confirmed that Nightmare was defeated at the end of Soulcalibur IV. But 17 years later, a new Nightmare appears with a new version of Soul Edge (possibly a new version of Soul Edge (Male)). It is confirmed that it is a new host - the body of a swordsman. *Oddly enough, in every Soulcalibur installment, Nightmare appears to have gained more "weight", which is most likely measured from muscle and metal. *Within the Schwartzstrom group, Nightmare is referred to as "Honour Azules".http://soularchive.jp/tmr/soulcalibur/wwsc/06_pdf/02_schwartz.pdf *Nightmare's music theme title from Soulcalibur V - Pavor Nocturnus - is the clinical name for night terrors and most likely a reference to the hidden boss from Soulcalibur III, Night Terror. *Nightmare appears in the Game Boy Color game Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga. The player can obtain him as an "ally" and use his armor. *Nightmare's 2P costume in Soulcalibur V resembles Nightmare's 2P costume from Soulcalibur II, except for his mask that prevents you from seeing his face. *In Soulcalibur II, if you play as Nightmare in his bonus costume & equip Requiem, he will look just like Siegfried. They can both be purchased at Misari in Weapon Master, with the Requiem costing 2400 gold, & his bonus costume costing 24,700 gold. (Unless the player uses Nightmare often, in which case the price will have inflated.) *In Soulcalibur V, Nightmare has a special costume featured in Legendary Souls mode - his Soulcalibur IV 1P. Unfortunately it is not available to players at this time except through hacking. *His 1P costume in Soulcalibur V is a modified version of the same from Soulcalibur II, with elements from other versions added in. *In Soulcalibur V, it is possible to see Nightmare in his Dumas persona in 3D by creating an original costume for him in Create-A-Soul mode. His character model's face is that of Raphael with Dumas' mask from the story mode artwork, called the Persona of Deceit in the creation menu. On top of that, when recreating Nightmare, you can get a very good glimpse of his face when equipping certain items: the Prayer Helm, Warthog Bascinet, Nightmare: Torment, and Nightmare: Misery hide the mask, leaving his eye area, and thus complete face, visible. *In Soulcalibur V, both Nightmare and Raphael share the same voice actor in both languages, further fueling speculation that Dumas' body is Raphael's. *Furthermore, Nightmare's fighting style was also changed to "What the sword desires", implying that the new host could have let his will be overwhelmed by the sword's desires, leading Nightmare to use his 'previous' fighting style instead of the host's. *Upon defeating Viola, Nightmare has a special win quote in which he doesn't speak; instead groaning, possibly in pain. *Nightmare is no more resistant to knockback and grappling attacks than anyone else, despite his weight. *He is similar to Faust from Blades of Fury. They both are the main antagonists of their games and are associated with fire. They both have large swords they use in one hand. Ironically Nightmare has a sword named Faust. *In early demos of Soulcalibur V, Nightmare had an alternate theme which included vocals. This was excluded in the final version of the game. Nightmare's servants Former servants: *Astaroth (during Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur IV). *Ivy (during the events of Soulcalibur only). *Lizardman (during the events of Soulcalibur only). *Tira (during Soulcalibur III and Soulcalibur IV only) *Sophitia (she served Nighmare during the events of Soulcalibur IV only to protect her daughter) Current servants: *Voldo (served Nightmare by a misunderstanding in Soulcalibur IV and returned by his own will in Soulcalibur V). *Charade (during the events of Soulcalibur II, Soulcalibur IV, Nightmare summons the remaining fragments of Soul Edge to Ostrheinsburg Castle to become whole and later games). Host: *Siegfried (alter-ego in Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur II). *Inferno (its essence was inside the armor during Soulcalibur III and Soulcalibur IV). *Graf Dumas (Raphael Sorel) (current host in Soulcalibur V). Relationships *Tira's master in Soulcalibur III and Soulcalibur IV. *Former alter-ego, and current nemesis of Siegfried. Was defeated and destroyed by him in the end of Soulcalibur IV. *Master of Ivy and Lizardman in Soulcalibur. *Master of Astaroth in Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur IV. *Master of Charade in Soulcalibur II and Later Games. *Defeated by Xianghua and Kilik in Soulcalibur. *Fought and nearly killed Raphael in Soulcalibur II. *Revived by Zasalamel at the beginning of Soulcalibur III, allowing him to roam the earth without a host. *Alter-ego of Night Terror. *Master of Sophitia (unwilling) and Voldo (misunderstanding) in Soulcalibur IV. *Taki witnessed his battle against Siegfried in the closing events of Soulcalibur III. She sought to stop him from colliding his sword Soul Edge with Siegfried's Soul Calibur again in Soulcalibur IV. *Mitsurugi sought him out in Soulcalibur III and Soulcalibur IV. *Defeated and was killed by Z.W.E.I. during the events of Soulcalibur V. Soulcalibur Manga Comic *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 1 (Act.4), Nightmare begins his rise upon his army of darkness (armies of Lizardmen and Astaroth) during the darkness ritual. *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 4 (Act.24), Nightmare was defeated by Mitsurugi. After Mitsurugi was away, Nightmare was still alive and revived into half of Siegfried's body (just like the 2nd outfit from Soulcalibur II). *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 5 (Act.30), Nightmare was completely recovered from the Darkness Ritual. His appearance is now based off his 2nd outfit from Soulcalibur. Category:Characters Category:Males